Orbit alignment is a very important indicator in the design of the central region of an accelerator. As the equilibrium orbit of a particle is usually symmetrical about the central region of a circle, if the acceleration orbit is not well aligned, the particle will deviate too far from the equilibrium orbit during acceleration, causing a large increase in radial amplitude. If the radial amplitude is too large and exceeds the radial acceptability of the corresponding equilibrium orbit, the particle may even be lost.
Usually in the design of the central region of the accelerator, particle alignment is optimized by adjusting the geometry of a DEE plate, changing the position of an ion source (in the case of an internal ion source), adjusting parameters of a deflector (in the case of an external ion source) and the like, and these methods depend on the design of the central region area, the accuracy of which depends on the experience and level of the designer. Real-time adjustment is impossible during debugging and operation, and adjustment means are not flexible enough.
In addition, the magnetic field cannot reach an ideal value due to errors in magnet installation during each installation and disassembly process of the accelerator, which will more or less influence particle trajectory, whereby real-time adjustment is necessary according to the eccentricity of the particle trajectory during the actual operation of the accelerator.